The Way Out
by The Philosopher0
Summary: What if somebody had thought of asking if the Room of Requirement could be used as a secret passageway? This is one of the ways it could happen. One-shot. No pairings.


**AN: This is my first story published.**

"Hey, Harry, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry turned to Ginny as the rest of the DA filed out of the Room. "Uh … yeah, sure."

He looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed reluctant to leave Harry with Ginny but Hermione had a look of understanding in her eyes.

"We'll see you in the Common Room," Hermione said, dragging Ron out with her.

There was a beat of awkward silence.

"Uh - so, what did you need, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny stared at Harry curiously. "I was curious if the Room could do more than what we've used it for."

Harry frowned in confusion. "What d'you mean?"

"Do you think that we could have the Room make a secret passage that'll close after everyone's out of it?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about her idea. As far as he knew, it was possible.

"That's a good question. We should test it."

Ginny nodded before scrunching her face in concentration. A door appeared at the far end of the Room.

"Seems like that's a yes. D'you want to see where it ends up?" Harry asked.

"Yes." The pair opened the door to find a passageway that they could comfortably walk through. They walked through the passageway in silence until Ginny spoke.

"So, what are you going to teach us next time?"

"Uh - I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Ginny smiled at Harry. "You're a great teacher and I was wondering if you had the next lesson planned out."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm not that impressive."

Ginny snorted. "Harry, you're one of the best, if not the best, Defense teachers that we've had."

Harry felt his face heating up in embarrassment. He desperately tried to think of something to change the topic. "So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Ginny eyes lit up as she explained that she wanted to play Quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. They continued talking about a variety of subjects until they reached the end of the passageway. Upon exiting, Harry was surprised that they were not ten feet from the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, that's surprising," Ginny said.

"Yeah."

They made their way into the Common Room, where Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were seated by the fireplace, apparently waiting for him. He bade Ginny goodnight as he went to talk to the pair. Hermione was the first to notice him.

"So, what did Ginny want?" she asked.

"She wanted to know if the Room could create secret passageways."

"WHAT?!"

Harry winced as both Ron and Hermione shouted in confusion and astonishment.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. We probably thought that it would be possible."

"So, did you -"

"Yes. And we discovered that it was possible."

"Wow … "

Hermione checked the time, before getting up. "It's late and there's class tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Ron, Harry."

"Night."

"Night, Hermione."

As they made their way to bed, Harry thought that Ginny's discovery would be a good backup plan if Umbridge ever managed to find out about them.

* * *

After Dobby revealed Umbridge knew about them, Harry saw that the DA was starting to panic. To head it off, Harry shouted, "Quiet!"

Everybody stopped to look at him. As they did, he barred the door with one of the tables in the room. As he did, he was constantly thinking, I need to get the DA to their dorms safely. When he turned back around, he noticed three new doors had appeared on the far wall. Each had one of the house symbols on it.

"Now then," Harry said, pointing to the doors behind them. "We should be able to make it out of here safely if we go through those doors. Now, be calm and remember, she's got nothing on us."

As the DA filed out of the Room, quietly talking amongst themselves, Harry snatched up the list of DA members before turning to Dobby. "Dobby, could you stay here until everyone is out then reset the Room, then go to the Kitchen and tell no one you were here?"

Dobby nodded. "Dobby can do that, Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry smiled at him. "Great, thanks Dobby."

Harry went into the secret passage and, moments after he did, the door disappeared behind him. He raced down the new passageway catching sight of Ron and Hermione rushing through ahead of him. When they exited the passage, they found themselves just outside the portrait hole, which was still open with Neville ushering everyone who was still outside in the Common Room.

After Harry was in the Common Room, he collapsed into an armchair in relief. "That was close."

Fred and George sat near him. "So, Harry, how'd you know that the Room could do that?"

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. She looked him in the eyes, smiled, and nodded.

"Ginny questioned whether the Room could do that a while back."

Every member of the DA turned to look at Ginny in shock as she smirked at them. Fred and George broke the silence.

"Way to go, Gin-Gin!"

"You've managed to pull the -"

"- ultimate prank on our dear toady professor!"

"Not only that, George, she did it with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Quite so, my less handsome twin, she managed to pull young Harry into pulling prank."

"We're so proud!" They chorused, to the amusement of the DA.

As they went to bed, Harry thought that this was probably the best way that they could have gotten away.

**AN: So, this is it. I've got some more stories that I'm working on, but I probably won't get them into a ready format until about a year. This story I couldn't manage to get more out of because of the possibility, so if someone else wants to use the basis of this as an idea to start a fic, more power to them. Until then, I, the Philosopher, bid you well.**


End file.
